


A Simple Lie

by Gyhl



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Gen, racism reference, universe isn't perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Tarses was 18 and wanted to be in space, so he lied on his application. This short takes place while he's deciding to make that lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I took my timeline from memory-alpha. They've got an in-game shot showing Tarses' YOB. He was born the year of the Narendra III attacks. I can't imagine the fall-out from that was pleasant for his family, so I made a bunch of assumptions.

"You'll have to lie on your application," his mother had warned him.

Simon stared up at the stars. He knew that was where he wanted to be, where he was supposed to be. But his grandfather's people were The Enemy, and the Federation's notions of universal equality seemed to stop where The Enemy was concerned. Despite the fact that his grandfather had left Romulus nearly 80 years ago. Despite the fact that his grandfather had lost all ties to Romulus well before the Tomed Incident.

His mother never corrected people when they assumed she was half-Vulcan. For a brief time in his life, Simon didn't understand why. That understanding had come, slowly at first, when he learned history in school; when he'd learned about the destruction of Earth Outposts 2 and 3; the attempted sabotage of the Federation-Klingon Treaty (although some of his teachers had been willing to ignore the Klingon involvement there); the attacks at Narendra III; the Khitomer Massacre.

He looked down at the PADD in his lap, the application that glowed up at him like an accusing finger. He hated the shame that he felt; moreover he hated that he had to feel it. His grandfather's people were seen as treacherous and paranoid racists. He knew it wasn't wholly inaccurate, but he also knew enough about them as a people to have some understanding of why they acted the way they did.

He sighed irritably.

If he lied, he could get in without a problem and be at an outpost after completing the Training Program for Enlisted Personnel. He could be there in a matter of months. If he told the truth, he'd probably never see the inside of an interplanetary shuttle, much less an actual ship. But if he lied...

He knew there were other considerations. What if he took ill? What if he was injured? Despite appearances, physiologically Romulans were different from Vulcans. While he could be mostly treated with the same techniques as others of Terran-Vulcan descent could, there were more serious problems that could out him as being part Romulan.

He tipped his head back, looking back up at the stars. He realized he’d already made his decision. He wanted to be in space, whatever it took. He didn’t want to see in classrooms for four years, so he’d opted for the enlisted training. All that was left, was actually doing it, committing the lie to his records.

"Resume input."

The PADD beeped accommodatingly and the female voice spoke, "Name."

"Simon Tarses."

"Place of birth."

"Mars colony."

"Year of birth."

"2344, Solar calendar."

"Species."

"Mixed. Three-quarters human. One-quarter Vulcan."

The deed done, the lie told, he finished the remainder of application with little thought. His grandfather would be annoyed, maybe even disappointed, but Simon thought he would understand. And the odds of his heritage coming out really were low. There wasn't anything to really be worried about. Just the shame and guilt he would carry, the same shame and guilt he had always carried.


End file.
